Seventeen Forever
by xQueen
Summary: Rosalie Hale n'est pas une femme comme les autres : Depuis l'âge de dix ans, elle est dans la capacité de voir les morts qui n'ont pas encore rejoint la lumière. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la rencontre d'un fantôme, Edward Cullen, mort l'année précédente, avec qui elle va rapidement tombée amoureuse. Mais comment un amour peut-il survivre avec un être vivant et non vivant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Retrouver ses sources !**

_Vendredi 3 juillet 2014 - 16h45_

Je payai le taxi, puis quittai le véhicule jaune, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de fixer l'immense bâtisse face à moi. Elle n'avait pas changer ; elle était rester intacte à mes souvenirs d'adolescente. La grande porte d'entrée blanche, semblait avoir été repeinte il y peu, puisqu'elle brillait et qu'une légère odeur de peinture flottait dans les airs. La maison était toujours de couleur grise, avec des volets également blanc, dont je repérait rapidement que la fenêtre qui fut autrefois ma chambre, était entre-ouverte.

-Rosalie ? Comptes-tu rester dehors longtemps ? S'exclama la voix de ma mère.

Voix que je n'avais pas entendue réellement depuis dix ans - excepté au téléphone.

-Oui, je... J'arrive !

Je me saisi de ma valise que j'avais laissé volontairement à mes côtés et me dirigeai vers la bais vitré, là où j'avais vue la tête de ma mère dépassé légèrement. Me retrouver dans cette maison de Californie, me faisait extrêmement bizarre, en sachant que la dernière fois que j'y avais mis les pieds, je n'avais que quinze ans.

-Tu as fais bon voyage ? Me demanda maman en me faisant deux bises que je lui rendis.

-J'ai dormis tout le long, avouais-je dans un sourire. Papa et Jeremy ne sont pas là ?

Je pris place sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine, délaissant ma valise et mon sac près de la bais vitré.

-Ils sont partis faire quelques courses pour la semaine... Du café ?

-Je préférerai du thé, si tu as, ça fait quelques années que je ne bois plus de café, car ça me donne des migraines.

Maman ne répondit dit rien, alors qu'elle ouvrait un placard et en sortit une boîte de thé à la framboise. Pendant qu'elle se préparait une tasse de café - dans mes souvenirs, elle était accro à cette boisson noire, au bout de dix ans, cela semblait toujours pareil - et qu'elle me faisait mon thé, j'en profitai pour la détailler un moment : Ses cheveux blonds étaient moins brillant et étaient plus ternes, même si elle était dos à moi, lorsque je lui avais fait la bise, je m'étais rendue compte que plusieurs rides couvraient à présent son visage. Comme dans mes souvenirs, elle était habillée avec classe, exposant ainsi à ceux qui la voit, sa richesse : une jupe tailleur violine avec un haut blanc un peu en décolté avec un collier simple : Une chaîne en argent avec au bout, un pendentif en forme de gros papillon ou en son centre, figurait une pierre bleu ciel. Cette accessoire avait rapidement accroché mon regard, alors que je n'avais même pas franchit le seuil de la maison.

-Allons dehors.

La voix d'Anna - ma mère - me sortit de mes pensées et je la suivis à l'extérieur. Il fallait que je mis face : J'étais revenue dans ma ville natale au bout de dix longues années et il allait donc falloir que je me refasse au soleil et à la chaleur quasi constante ici, au lieu du froid et de la pluie habituelle de Forks.

-Alors, raconte-moi, Fresh ne va pas trop te manquer ? En dix ans, tu as dû faire pas mal de rencontre, non ?

-Ce n'est pas Fresh, maman, mais Forks, dis-je en riant doucement. Et je ne suis pas bête, je vois bien par ta question, si tu me demandes si j'avais un petit copain.

-Est-ce le cas ? Sourit-elle.

Je me mis à rougir et apportait ma tasse de thé fumant à mes lèvres, histoire de me donner une contenance.

-Rosalie, grogna maman.

Je savais qu'elle avait horreur de ne pas avoir une réponse immédiate à l'une de ses questions.

-J'en est eu deux, répondais-je finalement en déposant ma tasse sur la table de métal grise. L'un s'appellait James, un blond qui s'avérait finalement trop prétentieux et dont j'ai dû mettre un terme au bout de trois mois et... Et il y a eu Emmett, dont je suis restée en couple avec lui durant quatre ans.

-Quel est la raison de votre séparation ? Si je peux me permettre.

Ma gorge était douloureuse par le souvenir de ma rupture ressente avec l'homme que j'aimais. Quelques images de notre couple qui me semblait si parfait, vint à moi comme un flash et je les chassaient en secouant la tête.

-Eh bien... Comment dire ça... Il y a deux semaines, je lui est dis que je comptais revenir vivre en Californie et que je souhaitai qu'il vienne avec moi, mais il a refusé à cause de son travail de boxeur, qui ne lui permettait pas de partir comme il le voulait. Son contrat se termine dans six mois et alors, il a dit que si je n'avais personne d'autre dans ma vie, qu'il viendrait vivre en Californie rien que pour moi.

-Eh bien alors ? Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle surprise, en déposant sa tasse de café sur la table. Tu es toujours en couple avec lui, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais une tête si triste en pensant à ce garçon. D'accord, il a choisit de passer sa carrière avant toi, mais il est prêt à quitter sa ville pour être à tes côtés.

Un rire amer m'échappa, alors que j'apportai ma tasse à mes lèvres, terminant d'avaler le liquide rouge.

-J'ai fais l'idiote, confessais-je. Je lui est posé un ultimatum : Soit tu pars en même temps que moi, sois tu restes à Forks, même lorsque ton contrat sera terminé.

-Oh... La voix de ma mère était surprise et déçue en même temps, faisant apparaître des larmes aux coins de mes yeux. J'avais été une parfaite imbécile en lui impossant ce choix et Dieu seul sait à quel point je le regrettait aujourd'hui. Et j'imagine qu'il à choisit de rester à Forks, n'est-ce pas ? Enchaîna ma mère, une fois la déception passée.

J'hochai ma tête à l'affirmative.

-Emmett c'est énervé, il criait des paroles incomprhénsibles, alors que je lui hurlais que je lui laissait vingt quatre heures pour choisir. A ce moment là, il s'est tût et m'a regardée. Puis il m'a dit d'une voix calme : " Alors je reste à Forks, Rose. Je t'aime, sois en certaine, mais si tu m'aimais autant que tu prétends m'aimer, alors tu ne m'imposerais pas un tel choix, en sachant que j'ai bossé dur pour entrer dans la boxe professionelle. " Emmett est ensuite partit sans me jeter un regard et a claquer la porte de mon appartement. Depuis, je n'ai plus eue aucune nouvelle de lui.

Ma mère soupira et elle s'apprêta à me dire quelque chose, mais un coup de klaxonne l'interrompit. Elle se leva et se pencha un peu, je l'imitai. Une camionette rouge venait de ce garer devant la maison et un sourit naquit sur mes lèvres, lorsque, de l'intérieur du véhicule, je reconnue mon petit frère avec mon père.

-Voilà Jeremy et John, lança ma mère joyeusement.

Celle-ci descendit les trois marches de carelage orange - la terrasse était toute faite ainsi, entouré d'une hais bien verte qui n'était pas trop haute, pour laisser bien voir les troncs des arbres qui étaient à côté. Et oui, mes parents habitaient en pleine forêt.

Je descendis à mon tour les marches et allait en premier lieu à la recontre de mon père, qui avait quitter le véhicule en premier. Celui-ci embrassa d'abord ma mère, puis me serra fort dans ses bras. Je notai alors mentalement que maman ne m'avait même pas prise dans ses bras, alors que dix ans venaient de nous séparer. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, j'avais toujours été plus proche de mon père, que de ma mère.

-Tu m'as tant manquée ma chérie, souffla papa dans mes cheveux.

-Toi aussi pas, toi aussi, soufflais-je, la gorge nouée.

-Et moi alors ?

La voix amusée de mon frère me parvint de derrière mon père et je me séparais donc de celui-ci, pour aller courir dans les bras de mon petit frère : Petit frère en effet, puisque j'avais vingt-cinq ans et que lui en avait vingt-trois.

-Jer, ça fait longtemps, dis-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

-Oui, déjà deux ans.

Jeremy et moi n'étions pas le frère et la soeur qui passe leurs journées àa se chamailler pour des stupidités; en effet, nous nous étions toujours bien entendue - malgré parfois quelques disputes et bouderies, mais qui ne durait jamais guère longtemps. Alors que pendant neuf ans j'avais coupé tout contact avec ma mère et sept ans avec mon père, Jer et moi étions toujours rester en contact. Il avait d'ailleurs voulu me rejoindre à Forks, quelques temps après ses dix-huit ans, mais j'avais refusé. Il venait me voir dans cette ville pluvieuse durant chaque été, et c'était mieux ainsi; je ne voulais pas que Jer abandonne nos parents et qu'il quitte tout ce qu'il avait construit en dix-huit ans.

-Désolé de ne pas être venu l'été dernier, s'excusa mon frère en quittant notre étreinte.

Je lui donnai un coup sur le bras - geste joueur.

-Cesse de t'excuser, je t'ai déjà dis que ce n'était rien.

Il soupira, puis éclater de rire, pour me reprendre dans ses bras.

_-C'est bon de t'avoir près de moi, surtout en sachant que tu n'es pas prête de repartir. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voici le premier chapitre, qui j'espère vous aura plus. Je sais qu'il est court, mais le deuxième chapitre fera plus de page que celui-ci et est déjà terminer au niveau de l'écriture.

Alors à jeudi ;)

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Nouveaux amies **

_Samedi 4 juillet 2014 - 9h26_

J'émis un baillement, tout sauf discrèt et féminin et remerciai Dieu mentalement de ne pas avoir été avec un homme, car celui-ci se serait probablement enfuit à toute vitesse. Avant de quitter la chaleur de mon lit - qui avait été troquer d'un lit simple par un baldaquin que j'affectionnai beaucoup - je vérifiai si j'avais des messages : Zéro. J'en fus déçue pour deux raisons, la première étant qu'aucun de mes amies de Forks n'avait prit la peine de me demander si j'avais fait bon voyage et deuxièment, pas de nouvelles d'Emmett. Même si, intérieurement, je savais que je ne recevrais aucun message de sa part, j'aurai cependant aimée qu'il se soucis de moi. C'est donc en soupirant que je quittai ma chambre et filait aux toilettes, mais petit problème : La porte était fermer à clé et l'éclat de rire provenant de la pièce me disait que c'était mon frère et il restait toujours je ne sais combien de temps dans les toilettes qui faisait également salle de bain : Le temps qu'il face ses besoins, qu'il se débarbouille le visage et face sa coupe, j'en avais probablement pour un moment. Jeremy tenait à être bien présentable pour le petit déjeuner. Qu'elle courgettte !

Et là, vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai utiliser un légume au lieu de dire une insulte ? Tout simplement parce que dire des gros mots, est vraiment impolis, alors depuis l'âge de dix-neuf ans, j'avais pris la décision de donner un nom d'aliment, faisant office d'insulte. Je sais, je suis grave pour une adulte de vingt-cinq ans, Jer me l'a déjà dit des centaines de fois, merci.

-Pourrais-tu te dépêcher, s'il te plait ? Une fille ne peut pas se retenir aussi longtemps qu'un homme ! M'exclamais-je, ne pouvant plus attendre.

-J'ai presque terminer Rose, patiente encore un peu ou fait dans le jardin !

Je grognai, le faisant éclater de rire. Je vous explique l'histoire : Quand j'avais onze ans, j'avais envie d'aller aux toilettes, mais mon père y était et étant trop long à mon goût, j'étais partie pisser dehors, loins de la maison tout de même. ( C'est utile parfois d'avoir un immense jardin ).

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit quelques minutes plus tard, sur mon frère qui avait un grand sourire sur le visage et je lui lançai un regard noir et lançai tout en fermant la porte :

-Espèce de carotte, va !

Son rire me parvint faiblement.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur d'oeufs et de bacon flottait dans l'air, Jeremy arrêta instantanément de parler et je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Mon père sembla enchaîner sur autre chose, puisque lorsqu'il évoqua le sport, ma mère ce replongea dans son magasine. Je haussai les épaules, sachant parfaitement que tôt ou tard, je saurais ce que tout les trois m'ijotaient.

-Bon matin, marmonnais-je après avoir bailler.

Jer pouffa simplement de rire, alors que mon père vint me faire la bise et que ma mère retourna simplement ma réplique, trop plongée dans se qu'elle lisait. Je me servis ensuite une assiette, composé de deux tranches de bacon et deux oeufs, avant de m'assoeir aux côtés de maman et en face de mon petit frère.

-Avons-nous quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui ? Demandais-je.

-J'aurai aimée te présenté à des amies, proposa Jeremy. En plus, je suis certain que tu auras un bon feeling avec Alice.

J'acceptai d'un hochement de tête, car j'avais la bouche pleine.

-En début d'après-midi, je vais par contre devoir aller à la supérette, j'ai besoin d'une crème hydratante.

-Sa a beaucoup changé par ici, alors je t'y emmènera, proposa papa en me regardant.

Je lui souris et le remerciai, lui disant que j'aimerai partir vers quatorze heures.

L'heure d'aller en course arriva rapidement et dire que je n'avais pas la flemme aurait été un euphémise. Papa avait remarqué mon manque d'enthousiasme et m'avait gentiment proposé d'y aller seul à condition que je lui précise bien sûr, quel crème il me fallait, mais j'avais poliment décliné son offre qui avait été néanmoins très alléchante, pretextant que passé du temps avec mon père me ferait du bien. La joie s'était lu sur son visage, puis nous avions embarqué dans la camionette rouge à plateau de mon frère, l'Audi noir de papa et maman étant en réparation pendant une semaine e-demi.

-Es-tu triste d'avoir quitter Forks ? Fresh comme dirait ta mère, sourit-il.

Papa brisa le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes et je m'exclaffa à sa dernière phrase.

-Ca va, avouais-je. Retrouver sa ville natale fait du bien.

Papa ne répondit pas, il semblait comme plongé dans ses pensées.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu partes de la maison, tu sais. A l'époque, ta mère me contrôlait totalement et te mettre à la porte semblait pour elle et moi comme une évidence. Différente ou pas, tu restes ma fille et je t'aime comme tu es. Je t'aimerai toujours, quoi qu'il arrive.

Par son discour, j'en avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais mon père ne m'avait dit quelque chose comme ça et finalement, quelques larmes vinrent couler sur mon visage. Larmes que je m'empressai de chasser à l'aide de mon index.

-Tu vas faire couler mon maquillage, reprochais-je avec un sourire dans la voix.

J'aurai aimée lui dire que je l'aimai aussi, mais je n'avais jamais été très forte pour exprimée ce que je ressentais, excepté avec mon frère.

-Disculpe, Rosalie. ( Excuse-moi, Rosalie. )

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de sa phrase.

-Depuis quand parles-tu espagnol ?

-Je sais pas... Un mois, il me semble. C'est Jeremy qui me donne des cours lorsqu'il a le temps.

Ma mère était d'origine espagnol et par conséquent, mon frère et moi-même avions du sang américain - du côté de papa - et espagnol. Maman nous avait apprit depuis l'âge de neuf ans sa langue maternelle, donc nous avions un bon espagnol. Papa, lui, avait toujours refusé parler d'une autre langue.

-Pauvre Jeremy, il doit en baver avec toi.

John rit simplement et nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à la superette - qui n'était qu'à vingt minutes de la maison.

-Il faut que j'aille à la boutique de jeux vidéo pour ton frère, m'informa papa, une fois que nous fûmes sortis du véhicule rouge. On se rejoint à la voiture ?

-Sa marche, je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

Nous partîmes alors chacun de notre côté. Dès que je pénétrai dans le magasin, je fus accueillit par de la fraîcheur que j'imaginai venant de la clime et ça faisait vraiment du bien, car à l'extérieur, il faisait vraiment trop chaud - Chose qui ne se produirait jamais à Forks, croyez-moi.

Je parcourai les rayons à la recherche de ma crème hydratante et vis enfin au loin un panneau accrocher au plafond avec inscrit " produits cosmétiques " alors je mis dirigeai, me faufilant derrière quelques personnes. Dans le rayon, il n'y avait qu'une femme qui ne devait pas être bien vieille, peut-être vingt huit ans, donc deux ans de plus que moi. La femme était de taille moyenne, soit un peu plus petite que moi, les cheveux châtains clair avec des mèches rouges et des lunettes à gros verres carrés noires. Elle faisait vraiment Geek. Le garçon devait avoir une quinzaine d'années, habillé comme toutes les " racailles ". Short à fleur, avec basket et t-shirt de marque, avec en accessoire une casquette d'un groupe de rap que je n'appréciai pas tellement, mais qu'Emmett adorait.

-J'aimerai bien être un PC, confessa le garçon.

Je me retins d'éclater de rire et me plonger dans les diverses crèmes à disposition, recherchant distraitement celle que je prends habituelle, tout en focalisant mon ouï sur la conversation du garçon et de ce qui devait être sa mère.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Bah pour pouvoir redémarrer en mode sans échec.

Je relevai faiblement la tête et vis le garçon lever les yeux au ciel. C'est vrai, c'était évident, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu as raison, tu sais. C'est bien d'être un PC, car c'est intelligent au moins, vu toute les sauvegardes que sa peut contenir.

J'eue envie de rire, mais me retins pour ne pas paraître impoli, mais ce fut trop dur en voyant le garçon tirer la langue à la femme et elle faire de même. Tout deux me regardèrent et je me mis à rougir.

-Désolé, je ne voulais...

-Oh, mais ce n'est rien ! Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais tout le monde m'appelle Bella, et voici mon fils Sacha.

-Je suis Rosa...

-Maman, on peut y aller ? Claire va pas attendre trois milles ans, me coupa Sacha.

Bella rougit.

-Désolé, mais nous allons y aller, autrement il va me faire une crise.

Elle dit plus bas, pendant que son fils commençait à quitter le rayon :

-Claire est sa petite amie.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil et commença à partir en lançant joyeusement :

-J'espère à bientôt, Rosa !

Je me retournai face au rayon de crème et soupirai. 1 - Mon nom est Rosalie et 2 - Cette rencontre fut vraiment étrange.

-Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, m'apprit Jeremy.

Cela faisait deux heures que j'étais rentrer de course et bien une demi-heure que mon frère et moi attendions ses amies; qui n'arrivaient pas.

-Au faite, j'ai fais une rencontre intéressante cette après-midi.

-Ah oui ?

-Une fille un peu plus vieille que moi, à l'allure de...

Jer me coupa en pointant son doigt face à nous et s'exclamant :

-Les voilà !

C'était une petite voiture bleu ciel aux vitres teintées et alors que nous la fixions, je lançai sarcastiquement :

-Merci de m'écouter.

Mon petit frère ne peut répondre car la voiture se stoppa près de nous et quatre personnes en sortirent. Ma bouche tomba de surprise et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent en découvrant deux personnes : Bella et Sacha. Alors ils faisaient partit des amies de mon frère ? Enfin, je supposais que c'était plus Bella que Sacha. Il y avait également une fille plus petite que Bella et moi, les cheveux cours et coupés en pointes. Elle me faisait penser à un petit lutin. Un grand blond lui tenait la main et avait un timide sourire sur les lèvres en me regardant.

-Alors voici Alice, me présenta Jeremy en me désignant le lutin. Et le blond, c'est Jasper et tout deux sortent ensemble. Et elle, c'est Be...

-Bella et Sacha, le coupais-je en souriant. Contente de vous connaîtres et de vous revoirs, enchaînais-je.

Alice approcha doucement de moi et me prit au dépourvue en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Jeremy m'a beaucoup parlée de toi, il nous voit déjà meilleure amie.

Elle se recula et elle rit. Je l'imitais.

J'étais allongée sur un transat, à lire un roman, alors que mon frère était avec ses amies dans la piscine. Jer m'avait proposer de venir, mais je n'avais pas très envie. Sacha me coupa dans ma lecture en arrivant près de moi, une serviette rabattue sur son épaule droite. J'avais appris que ce dernier avait quinze ans et que Bella venait d'avoir il y a quatre jours, trente ans. Elle faisait moins. Alice avait vingt trois, tout comme mon frère et Jasper avait mon âge.

-Tu arrêtes de te baigner ? Demandais-je.

-Ton frère et maman s'amuse à m'éclabouser, se plaginit-il en réponse.

Il s'installa ensuite sur le transat à côté de moi en soupirant.

-Tu sais ce qu'est un égoïste ? Me demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

Je tournai ma tête vers lui et vit qu'il me regardait avec ses profonds yeux marrons, similaire à ceux de Bella.

-Non, dis-moi ?

-C'est quelqu'un qui ne pense pas à moi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hello ! Thank you du fond du coeur pour avoir bien accueillit cette nouvelle fiction qui me tient vraiment à coeur ! J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous à plus et j'aimerai connaître votre avis sur Sacha ?

Voici la liste des chapitres à venir, du moins, ceux auquel j'ai parvenue à trouver des noms :

Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau jardinier

Chapitre 4 : Mort tragique

Chapitre 5 : Journée avec Sacha

Chapitre 6 : Phénomènes étranges

Chapitre 7 : Jeremy, mon don est toujours là.

Chapitre 8 : Apparitions furtives

Chapitre 9 : Shopping avec Alice

Chapitre 10 : Colère

Chapitre 11 : Saignements de nez et maux de tête


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau jardinier**

_Lundi 5 juillet 2014 - 15h56_

Mes pieds baignaient depuis quelques minutes dans l'eau tiède de la piscine creusé. Tout comme depuis quelques minutes, je fixai le plus discrètement possible, le nouveau jardinier de maman, qui retirait les bestioles et les feuilles qui s'étaient réfugiés dans la piscine. Le jardinier était plutôt canon, je devais l'avouer. Bon, d'accord, il ne valait pas mon Emmett, mais il avait quand même du charme. Jeremy m'avait dit qu'aujourd'hui était son premier jour ici. Je ne savais pas pourquoi l'ancien jardinier n'était plus là alors que mes parents donnaient un bon salaire, mais j'essayerai de savoir la réponse de son départ plus tard. Surtout que papa n'arrêtait pas de me dire au téléphone qu'il était fabuleux. Quel était son nom, déjà ? Prune, je ne me souviens plus.

_Est-ce que ça vous dérange si je retire mon t-shirt ? Demanda le jardinier.

Je focalisai mon regard sur lui; il était debout, près de moi et semblait vraiment impossant. Pas simplement par le faite que je me trouvai assise et que lui se tenait bien droit sur ses pieds.

_Si vous voulez, répondais-je vaguement, prise au dépourvue par sa question.

Attendez. Allait-il réellement se retrouver torse nu face à moi ? Une fois qu'il eu retirer son t-shirt - je n'avais toujours pas regarder - il partit s'occuper à nouveau de la piscine, un peu plus loin et je m'autorisai à jeter un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Hélas, je fus prise en flagrant délit, puisque nos regards se croisèrent et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues.

_Ce que tu vois te plait, beauté ? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Je me levais, munie de mon magasine de mode et rentrai dans la maison, sans prendre la peine de lui répondre et de lui jeter un dernier regard. Je notai alors mentalement qu'il était passer en quelques minutes du vouvoyament au tutoyament.

_J'ai vue que tu as un peu discuter avec Jack, fit remarquer maman lorsque j'eue franchit le seuil de la porte vitré de la cuisine, qui donnait sur la terrasse.

J'haussai les épaules.

_Est-il gentil ? En tout cas, il est mignon.

Je rougit en repensant à ses pectoraux, lorsqu'il avait retiré son t-shirt.

_Il est prétentieux, répondais-je seulement en filant dans ma chambre.

Je pris mon ordinateur portable blanc et filait sur la terrasse. Ainsi, j'avais vue sur la piscine et j'espèrai que je ne me ferai pas attraper en flagrant délit cette fois-ci. Une fois dehors et installer sur le parasol, j'allumai mon ordinateur et me connectai sur Facebook où je vis Alice connectée. Je décidai de lui parler en message privé.

**Rosalie : **Salut lutin !

La réponse fut immédiate :

**Alice : **Coucou toi ! Comment tu vas ?

Je ne connaissais Alice que depuis peu, soit deux jours, mais je l'adorai déjà. Elle et Bella étaient de parfaite amie, même si j'avais une petite préférence pour Alice, car elle était plus enfantile et plus décontracté que Bella, bien que celle-ci s'amusait beaucoup, elle se devait de montrer correctement l'exemple devant son fils. Fils que j'appréciait, je le trouvait marrant et sympathique. J'adorai également sa façon de balancer des blagues. Comme celle sur l'égoïste, qu'il m'avait lancer deux jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait quitter la piscine et m'avait rejoint sur la terrasse ou je lisais un livre. Je m'étais retrouvée bête.

**Rosalie : **Ouais, super ! Mes parents ont engagés un nouveau jardinier... Très sexy... Mais prétentieux.

**Alice : **Les beaux mecs sont parfois les plus cons !

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec elle.

**Rosalie : **Et comment ce passe ta relation avec Jasper ? Je ne lui est pas énormément parler, mais il à l'air gentil. Vous allez bien ensemble, en tout cas.

**Alice : **Ca se passe bien, très bien même ! Cela fait deux ans que nous sortons ensemble et toujours fous amoureux l'un de l'autre comme aux premiers jours ! Là, il est à côté de moi et lis notre conversation. Ca lui fait plaisir ce que tu as mis sur lui et il aimerait également mieux te connaître. Si on se voyait cette après-midi ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir devant la réponse de mon amie. Jasper venait de voir n'autre conversation et même si ce n'était pas grand chose ce que je lui avait mit, cela me m'était légèrement mal à l'aise.

_Ces rougeurs te vont bien, beauté.

Je relevai la tête de mon ordinateur pour voir le jardinier revêtir son t-shirt.

_Cesse de m'appeler ainsi. Tu t'en vas ?

_Nope, je viens simplement pour demander à ta mère ce que je dois faire maintenant.

Je grognais et reportais mon attention sur ma conversation, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la cuisine, là où ma mère faisait un gâteau à la noix de coco, mon parfum préféré.

**Rosalie : **Oui, ce serait bien. 17h30, c'est bon ?

La réponse ne mit pas de temps à me parvenir :

**Alice : **Cool, à plus tard !

Je me déconnectai après qu'Alice est fait de même.

_Et si ont allaient se baigner ? Proposa finalement Alice, après qu'elle, Jasper et moi-même nous nous sommes bien ennuyer.

Déjà quarante minutes que mes deux amis étaient là. Nous avions en premier temps observer le plus discrètement possible le jardinier, malgré que ce fut un miracle que Jacob ne remarqua pas les coups d'oeils peut discrèts d'Alice - Selon Jasper, Jack aurait fait expret de faire celui qui n'avait pas remarquer notre petit jeu et j'étais totalement en accord avec lui. Puis, nous nous étions lasser à partir du moment ou le jardinier était partit car il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire et qu'il ne serait de retour que la semaine prochaine, ne travaillant qu'une fois par semaine.

_Ok, vous avez vos maillots de bains ? Demandais-je.

_Ils sont dans la voiture, je vais les cherchers, proposa Jasper gentiment.

Il donna d'abord un baisé à Alice, avant de s'eclipser vers la voiture. Leur hélan d'amour me fit rougir et Alice me sortir de mes pensées :

_Avais-tu un copain à Forks ?

_Ouais... Mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler, disons qu'il n'a pas pu me suivre. Je vais mettre mon maillot de bain, n'hésiter pas à aller dans la salle de bain vous changez, je m'habille dans ma chambre.

Alice hocha la tête et j'étais reconnaisante qu'elle n'insiste pas au sujet d'Emmett. La douleur était encore bien présente dans mon coeur, malgré que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas montrer ma peine et ma douleur, chose que je pensais plutôt bien réussir et j'étais assez fière de moi.

Nous restâmes à nous amuser tous les trois dans la piscine jusqu'à dix-neuf heures, puis mon frère nous rejoingnit. Jeremy travaillait en tant que vendeur de beignet sur la plage, non loin de chez nous. Il bossait tous les lundi du mois de juillet et tous les jeudi et avait son mois d'Août tranquille. Si cela avait été de lui, il n'aurait prit aucun Job d'été, mais papa et maman l'y avait contraint. Disons que c'était sa punition pour avoir inviter des amis à la maison le mois dernier, pendant que papa et maman était partit pendant une semaine à la montagne.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Alice et moi-même nous nous retrouvions dans ma chambre, rhabiller, en train de nous sécher les cheveux - elle avec mon sèche cheveux et moi avec ma serviette de piscine.

_Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle finalement, en me pointant du doigt un cadre photo, ou une photo d'Emmett et moi s'y trouvait..

_C'est Emmett, mon copain de Forks. Je suis rester avec lui pendant quatre ans.

_Oh... Désolé, je savais que tu ne voulais pas en parler et je...

_Non, c'est rien, t'en fait pas. Je t'en parlerai un jour si tu veux... Mais je ne suis pas encore totalement, tu comprends ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un grand sourire et ouvrit la bouche, mais deux coups à la porte la fit taire et la tête de ma mère passa l'encadrement de la porte.

_Alice, Jasper et toi mangez à la maison ce soir.

Et elle referma la porte, sans qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit et mon amie éclata de rire, et je la suivait rapidement.

_Vraiment, j'adore ta mère, confessa-t-elle.

_Ouais, moi aussi. Dommage qu'elle ne m'acceptait pas vraiment lorsque j'étais petite, tout simplement parce que j'avais un don. _


End file.
